The invention is related to the field of storage systems, and more particularly to a modular swinging bin storage system.
Presently, retail storage of products takes place on shelving, in bins, hangers, or in drawers. Quantities of multiple items can be stored, or quantities of individual items can be stored. Some continuing issues with storage of large numbers of individual items or access to the item include limitations on the fixture size and capacity, the amount of available floor space, proximity issues, and/or security needs.
When storing an item on a shelf, a space is often provided above the item for access to the goods. Also, if the shelves are made too deep, or there are too many items stacked one in front of the other, this makes it difficult to easily access items. Thus, capacity for shelves per wall space tends to be low. In the case of drawer storage systems, space should be allocated in front of the drawer in closed position to allow for the drawer to be pulled out in a level and stable manner. If the drawer is not properly designed, some appreciable rear portion of the drawer may remain in the cabinet and items contained therein may be difficult to see. Of course, when a drawer is pulled out into an aisle or area where people are walking or working, this can create work flow issues.
In certain high volume settings, such as retail pharmacies, a large number of prescriptions must be quickly processed. Because of security and privacy issues, after prescriptions are filled, they should be placed out of sight from customers in a secure location that should be quickly accessible by the pharmacists. In many pharmacies, this location is shelving located behind a barrier wall away from customers. In many cases, the amount of room available to store these filled prescriptions is very limited and is not suitable for drawer storage since aisle width is limited.
There accordingly is a need for an improved storage system that maximizes storage volume in a limited floor space, does not unduly disrupt work flow in the vicinity of the storage system, permits quick, easy and full access to items stored therein, and provides for secure storage of the items.